Green Thunder
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: SLASH INSEST HUNTERXCAMXBLAKE ONESHOT An kiss can change the course of a friendship...but for better or worse?


**Title: **Green Thunder

**Authoress: **Ranger Revolution

**Rating:** Teen to Mature

**Fandom:** PRNS

**Paring(s): **HunterXCamXBlake

**Warnings:** Three people in a relationship, MALE SLASH

_**AN:**_ _Was ten hand written front and back pages when I finished but from the time it gets from paper to computer it'll probably be longer. I've been working and editing this piece for a week as of today so I hope it's up to everyone's standards, I think it is.._

_AN2: As this originally started out as a ONESHOT that's what I'll leave it as…though it's at twelve pages. Longest I've written in ever…started typing at seven and it's 11:50 now…with several interruptions. _

_AN3: Banner link is in my profile...I really like how it turned out_

**DEDICATION(S):** Unforgivensangel & Patrick Fury (for making me fall in love with NS all over again.)

Cameron watched bitterly as the Bradley brothers took hit after hit, covering their weaker comrades from Shizuma, taking the blows rather than allowing their friends to.

After what seemed like hours Shizuma got bored and left them bloody and tattered in the warehouse distract of Bluebay Harbor. Ragged and worn the rangers' ninja streaked back to Ops where Senshi and Cam waited nervously for their arrival. Once they arrived Cam went into medic mode.

Glancing over the wind rangers and only seeing minor scrapes and bruises Cameron just gave them a pain killer and a ice pack and told them to go home and rest, which they gladly did, slowly limping out the doorway. Giving a mental sigh Cameron turned his attention to the thunder ninjas that where sitting silently in the corner, waiting their turn.

"Infirmary. _Now_." Was all Cam had to say for them to catch the harsh edge in his voice, and for once they obeyed without more instruction, or an argument breaking out, after exchanging perplexed looks that Cam didn't notice.

As Cam examined a wound caked in blood on Hunter's shoulder he felt, more than saw, Blake shift enough so that Cam was directly in between his legs, with his back to the darker toned Bradley brother. Turning to grab some gauze and the tape he felt Blake's leg brush up against his back but brushed it off as an accident on his part. Pulling a set of gloves from the draw in front of him he snapped them on and then turned his attention back to Hunter, cleaning the wound with an antiseptic whip he hissed as he saw the underlying wound which was about an inch and a half long and a lot worse than he originally thought.

"This will hurt worse than I thought. Do you want something for pain other than the numbing cream?" Cam asked as he pulled a small, unlabeled bottle from a near by medicine cabinet, unscrewing the lid as he talked.

"No." Hunter said as he shook his head "If anything Blake can zap me." Cam nodded his head in silent understanding and then applied the cream in a three inch radius around the wound, chuckling as Hunter hissed at the temperature of the cream.

"Then sit still for a minute while I look over your hard headed brother." Cam said with a smile that could almost be called a smirk.

"I resent that!" Blake said as he pinned Cam with a playful hurt expression.

"No, brother, you resemble it." Hunter replied, laughing as he felt a small current of lighting course through him.

Cam just shook his head at their antics, not seeing the look they shared behind his back or he would have known he was in trouble, he should have known he was in trouble.

"Think it's funny?" Blake asked as their medic began to clean the blood from his upper arm.

"Amusing? Yes. Funny? No." Was Cam's slightly sarcastic reply.

With a sudden yell Cam found himself stuck between the two Bradley brothers, both of whom where smirking.

"Guys what are you doi…" he was cut off by Hunter's lips crashing down onto his as Blake began to trace lazy patterns onto the stunned samurai's arm.

As Cam came back to his senses he fought his way out of their entrapment with relative ease.

"I'm willing to pass this off as a possible head injury that is temporary and pretend it never happened." He said, his voice in solid monotone causing Hunter and Blake to wince simultaneously.

"Cam we didn't mean…" a pissed off samurai interrupted Blake.

"It's dinner time so I'm sure you both need to eat." Cam said in a clear dismissal to both of them.

Clinging to the flimsy excuse Cam had offered they left in a blur of crimson and navy streaks.

Cameron sighed as he pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose once he was sure they where gone, sighing as he felt a rapid migraine forming. This was the exact thing he had kept from coming to terms with for years

Hunter slammed the fridge door shut as his hunt for some food, edible food that is, came up empty handed. It had been two weeks since that damn argument and he was still taking his anger out on inanimate objects.

"BLAKE!" he shouted in the general direction of his younger brothers room. "We're out of food! Get dressed we'll go eat at that new Mexican Grill in town! My treat!" he added quickly, even though he knew Blake was more than capable of paying for his own meals.

Hearing a grunt that he assumed was a yes he walked into his room, pulling his work out shirt off as he did. Giving his wound a once over he walked over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and a dark crimson button up, pulling them on one over the other. Changing into a pair of black jeans and a pair of tennis shoes he teased his hair a bit and then made his way to the living room, waiting on his brother to finish "primping", at times he was worse than a girl.

When Blake finally joined him in the main room Hunter could tell it was worth the wait. Blake was dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans with a mesh shirt to match, over which he had thrown a vest over. To complete the package he had spiked his hair at such an angle that he looked almost edible. Hunter could tell it was going to be a long night when his brother turned to him and smiled that oh-so-charming smile of his.

"Shall we?" Blake asked as he bowed to Hunter in a semi-jest.

"We shall, kind sire." Was Hunter's reply as he resisted the urge to "bat his eyelashes" as he sauntered out the door, barley avoiding a smack that was aimed for his head.

As Hunter looked through the crowd at the restaurant Blake was content with letting his eyes scan the menu. Finally exasperated with how Hunter was acting he snapped the menu shut, loudly.

"Relax Hunter. Nothing's wrong. I'm one step ahead of you tonight." Blake reassured him, trying to calm Hunter down before he started 'sparking' quite literally. Blake took an easy breathe when Hunter sighed.

"I know bro. I'll try to lighten up." Hunter said as he took a sip of the Dr. Pepper he had ordered, calming down slightly.

Cam groaned at the memory of what had happened to him earlier that morning.

_"You spend too much time working son. Take the day off. I don't want to see you at that computer pulling another all-nighter either. You are not to come back until at the earliest 10 AM tomorrow morning." _

And with that his dad kicked he out of Ninja Ops for an entire day.

He had spent some time with the Wind Rangers at Storm Chargers but promptly got bored after a few hours and was currently on the lookout for a place to eat lunch. Seeing a decent Mexican place off one of the main roads he pulled into the semi-full parking lot, intent on finding an empty parking lot…easier said than done.

As soon as he walked through the door he felt their presence but decided that he couldn't avoid them forever and he knew they had already locked onto his presence just as quickly, if not faster, than he had. His waitress, a local brunette from Blue Bay High, began to lead him to a table when he heard a familiar voice stop her.

"Ma'am, he's with us." Hunter said, calling out to the waitress, as he kept his face masked with years of practice. As the waitress looked to Cam for confirmation he felt two sets of eyes boring into him. Nodding his head in reluctant agreement the brunette pulled up a chair for him and left the trio alone once his drink order was placed.

"How's everything back at Ops?" Blake asked, knowing they all knew their friendship, if it could have been called that, was on very thin ice.

"Fine as of last night, as for today I wouldn't know." Cam said, giving the waitress a nod as she placed his drink beside him. Hunter's raised eyebrow caused him to elaborate.

"Dad said I wasn't to set foot in Ops until tomorrow morning at ten. He's worried I'm not getting enough me time." Cam said dejectedly, just now realizing that he wouldn't have a place to stay that night as his room was in Ops.

"Blake and I were going to go out after this, you can come with us and then crash our place, not the best, but it's a place to stay." Hunter said, coming to Cam's rescue.

"If the winds are going to be there I'll have to decline. I've had just about all I can deal with right about now." Cam said as some scar worthy memories came to mind for the trio, causing Hunter and Blake to chuckle in silent agreement.

"They won't be." Blake said trying to be assuring "Tori and Dustin aren't quite mature enough for where we are headed."

Blake's wording sent red flags off in Cam's mind.

"Where exactly will that be?" Cam asked casually, too casually for either of their likings.

"It's just a mixed club. Everyone's just open is all. Anything and everything could happen there." Hunter explained as they gauged his reaction visually.

After a moments silence Cam gave his agreement to go, earning him an earnest smile from Hunter and Blake.

"You're about the same size as Blake so we'll get you something from his closet. Once we eat we can head out that way." Hunter said as their food arrived at the table.

When Cam's plate was set in front of him he realized he never actually ordered but it was what he always got, a chicken and rice dish that he loved. Seeing Hunter and Blake giving him a small smile it clicked.

"How'd you guys know what I usually eat?" he asked, curious, as they all started to eat their meals.

"We've seen you here before." Hunter offered in way of explanation as he took a bite of rice.

Ignoring the fact they danced around the original question Cam just let it slide as he took a bite of chicken, watching Hunter as he stole a piece from his plate. Sweeping his eyes over to Blake he assumed it was natural behavior of Hunter to pick off some else's plate and thought nothing of it as they finished up their meal with small chit chat that was normal for them, or as normal as the situation would allow.

As their waitress passed by Hunter flagged her down asking for both checks, ignoring Cam's glare that was directed at his head. When the check arrived an argument broke out between Hunter and Cam over who was paying Cam's tab. Cam was self sufficient and had been for years yet Hunter was insistence of paying both tabs. Both ninjas were so lost in their argument that they didn't see Blake roll his eyes as he took both checks and pay until it was too late.

"Guys!" Blake said, stepping in between them. Both heads snapped in his direction with glares on their faces. "Consider it paid. Don't argue. You can pay later tonight and speaking of does anyone plan on drinking?" he asked, pausing mid thought and when he received two negative nods he continued "Ok. Just in case I'll drive there and back, now enough chit chat! Let's go!"

Hunter and Cam agreed and followed Blake into the parking lot. As Blake walked toward his car Hunter followed Cam to his car a few feet away.

Seeing he had a self-invited guest Cam unlocked the doors and the started the engine as he waited for Hunter to climb in. Once he as safely buckled in Cam pulled out of the parking spot and then looked to Hunter.

Hunter, finally realizing Cam was waiting on directions, pointed to the car that pulled out in front of him.

"Follow that car, can't get easier than that." Hunter said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cam muttered something that sounded like '_brothers_' and '_physic_' which caused Hunter to chuckle and run a hand through his naturally messy hair. As Hunter tired to tame his hair in the passenger mirror Cam followed Blake through a maze of twists and turns finally coming to a stop in front of a local apartment complex.

Pulling into the spot beside Blake, Cam let out a low whistle at the state of the art complex. He knew the Bradley brothers where well off he just never realized how well until now.

"Wait until you see the inside." Blake said as he led the way up a flight of stairs to the main door. Following them through winding stairs and twisting hallways until they stopped in front of an apartment with the number _327_ nailed into the door in fake gold platted numbers.

Entering the apartment Cam felt as if he had been transported to another world. The living room had black leather sofas and an oriental style rug on top of which sat a matching coffee table and T.V. stand which held an up to date T.V. and gaming system.

"I'm going to go change and Blake will find you something to wear, although nothing too wild little brother, we don't want people to try and steal him from us." Hunter said as he disappeared down the hallway and into a bed room on the right.

Feeling Blake tug at his hand he followed him into his own bedroom, feeling again as if they had been transported yet again. A king size bed was the center piece of the room that was draped with a ruby red compotator and matching canopy. His dresser had a more oriental feel as did the nightstand and bookcase which where all a set. Blake and let go of his hand and had begun to skim through his massive closet, throwing a pair of black pants and a dark blue silk shirt in Cam's direction with instructions to leave the first two buttons undone.

Cam blinked as Blake left him alone in the massive room and realizing he was going to be outvoted changed into the borrowed clothes.

Hunter felt Blake enter his room but didn't say a word as he lay down across the bed, starring at the ceiling deep in thought. Feeling the bed sink as Blake sat down Hunter moved over to make room for Blake who instinctively curled up at Hunter's side, his hands finding the front pockets of the jeans his brother was wearing. Kissing the skin that his shirt had risen to expose Blake stopped when he felt Hunter tense a second later.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as he bit back the whine that was in his voice.

"Do you _not_ remember what happened two weeks ago?" Hunter hissed as he tried to shove Blake off of him.

"How can I not remember?" Blake asked as he gave Hunter another exasperated look. "She he's not gay like we had hoped but at least he's not homophobic or he wouldn't have agreed to come with us tonight."

"He's not gay would be an understate…" Hunter was cut off by a hauntingly familiar voice from the doorway.

"Actually you're wrong about that." Cam said, making his presence known. "I am bi. I'm just as open as to who I tell."

Both the Bradley brothers shifted to where they could actually sit up, their curious expressions once again tricking Cam into an explanation without having to be asked.

"The one time I told someone it was my '_best friend' _and to put it nicely he freaked out. Even now he still won't speak to me. I forced that part of myself down, making myself believe that it was wrong, and I ignored it with all my might. The other day all you did was open a floodgate, my mind's been on overdrive since." He said, watching them for the same reaction he got years ago yet it never came.

"Damn…no wonder your mind's been racing lately." Hunter replied breaking the nervous atmosphere yet again, causing all to smile at one another at how silly they were acting.

As the mood lightened Blake asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, looking to Cam more than Hunter.

"Where ever we are more comfortable." Was Cam's reply as he pushed back a lose hair and yelping when Blake stood up enough to pull Cam down onto the bed with them.

"I think this will work." Blake said as he pushed Cam in between them, forcing him to somewhat relax and give the first genuine smile of the night.

"I think you're right. We can make this work."

And thoughts of the club where forgotten for the rest of the night

_**End **_

_**AN: Review please as I'd like to know what you all think as it's my first NS piece in a long while**_

_**RR**_


End file.
